Hey sister
by XxInnocentFlirtationsXx
Summary: Everything was extremely funny to those girls; Then someone got hurt. After that it became hysterical. Even though they were slaves to total idiots, they always found things to be happy about, but can they make it to the end without changing? (SasuSaku) and a lot more. Please R&R, this is my first fanfic and I really want to know if you guys like it.
1. Hate at first sight

**Don't you worry child**

 **Yosh! My youthfully youthful rea… No, wait! Don't go! I'm not going to do a Lee on you**. **This is my first fanfic, and yes for those of you who are wondering I AM on crack. Virtual Crack. Anyways, Yes I do own Naruto, as well as all the planets, and the world.** **In my dreams.** **Ya know. Hope you enjoy.**

Tenten hated being tied up. Even worse, her friends were tied up too. 3 seconds is all that it will take, she promised herself watching her friend, Ino, fumble with the ropes tying her wrists together behind her back. 3.2…1! Ino dropped the rope to the carriage floor smiling triumphantly. "Done." she said smugly before moving behind Sakura's back and starting to untie her too.

Ino was amazing at that kind of stuff. She could pick a lock using her nails. Any of them could probably escape using chakra to cut the ropes, but they didn't for the fear of someone sensing it. After untying the pink haired girl, she moved on to Hinata, the youngest of the group. Hinata was 10 month younger then Tenten and Sakura, who were twins , a year younger then Rin her half sister, and 15 minutes younger then Ino, her twin.

After all the girls were untied, Sakura stood up from the dirty cold floor and turned to face her friends. Her expression was glum. Officially Sakura and Tenten were leaders of the group, Rin was older, but she wasn't a leader. She would jump off a cliff if any of the girls told her to do so, and it irritated them to no end. Sakura and Rin were healers, and they were good at what they did. Tenten on the other hand was a fighter. And the reason Sakura decided to going in to healing. If someone insulted Tenten's friends then they were either dead or hospitalized. With Tenten normally hurt in the process.

The carriage jolted slightly before stopping. The girls nodded to each other solemnly before moving to stand on either side of the door. The lock clicked and the door swung open revealing a tired looking guard. Before the he could process what he was seeing Tenten was on top of him hitting his pressure point, the way Sakura taught her.

"Nice" Sakura commented, "And now to get out..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The girls were standing in a large country yard, surrounded by blooming cherry trees. "Hinata…" Tenten started. "I'm on it." Hinata confirmed, veins appearing around her lavender eyes. Hinata was basically the only reason the girls weren't executed for practicing to be shinobi yet. She had the power to conceal most of their chakra, and could see for miles around with her 'Moon syndrome' as the girls called it. She and Rin were so innocent; sometimes Sakura just couldn't see how they were related to Ino-boar.

Actually she was pretty sure Ino was adopted. They had the same dad, but sometime Sakura wondered about that. The girls looked nothing like each other. Although… It wasn't like she could ask him about it. He was better off dead anyway.

' **Yeah, he doesn't have to put up with Ino…'** Her inner said.

' _Don't be mean' Sakura scolded her 'Anyway you can't talk. At least she met one of her parents.'_

' **Tchk, Whatever'**

"There" Hinata pointed towards a thick set of bushes "Towards four O'clock, there is a wall surrounding this garden and a mansion towards Ten O'clock. If we move down there…" Hinata stopped talking suddenly, her eyes widening in fear.

Sakura didn't bother turning around, she could already see it in Hinata's eyes. Someone was standing behind them. She grabbed the shy girl's hand and ran, Tenten, Rin and Ino following closely behind. The group of five tore through the bushes ignoring the voice that called after them. This wasn't good and they knew it. But this wasn't the closest they have ever being to being executed. _'Ah well'_ Tenten thought as she ran. _'At least it can't get much worse'._ How wrong she was…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tenten grinned at her sister, feeling a trickle of blood roll down her cheek and drip to the ground. They made the mistake of underestimating the guards. Although some of them were seriously injured, Tenten was proud to say. The only thing Tenten wasn't pleased about was the fact was all five of them were lying tied up on the ground. _'I'll worrry about it later'_ Right now she had more important things to do. For example annoying her sister.

"See Sakura?" She teased "I told you I was stronger! You had two guards hospitalized and I had six! Lawl!" Sakura kicked her. Or at least attempted too. But the ropes tied around her body, way too tightly, restricted her from causing any damage. An extremely tired guard glared down at the five of them, Ino grinned at the bloody marks left on his face by her nails.

This was way too easy. Ino was already slicing through the ropes, her nails cutting the rough material like a knife through butter. Tenten smirked and glanced at her sister. "Three…" Sakura began. "Two…" Tenten continued. The guard looked at them confused. "One…" Rin and Hinata smiled looking triumphantly at their captor. "Boom" The girls completed, high fiving each other, over the guard's unconscious body.

"Close…" A voice sounded from above them, startling the girls. "But not quite."

The last thing Tenten remembered was a flash of brown, before she collapsed

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rin woke up in a very uncomfortable position. Her arms were tied up above her head and her neck hurt. She yawned and looked around. The girl was used to it. She couldn't remember how she was captured this time. Anyway, it happened too many times for her to keep track of all of them. Her friends were fixated on getting rid of slavery and she would follow them to the edge of the world if they desired it.

"I see you're awake" a voice said coldly to her right. "Hello" She smiled. Not quite able to make out a face in the shadows. "My name is Rin. What's yours?" She could almost feel the temperature drop. "My name. Is none of your business." Rin tilted her head. "O.K" she agreed. " It isn't". After thinking about it for a second she asked "Where are my friends?" A chuckle echoed through the room, it was cold and emotionless. "Friends? Slaves can't have friends. They'll stab you in the back as soon as its turned." Upon hearing this Rin laughed. Genuinely laughed. "I pity you" She said "If you have _friends_ like that." Rin looked at the shadows in which the person was located. ' _Probably a slave'_ She decided.

Her friends will be here soon. She wanted to use her chakra and go find them herself, but had a feeling the person it the shadows raise the alarm about her escape. Another chuckle rang through the room. " But do you honestly think I'm a slave?" Rin tried to make out the owner of the voice but still couldn't. "It's none of my business" She reminded him. The person in the shadows was quiet for a moment."Kakashi" He said. Rin raised an eyebrow. " The name is Kakashi" Rin nodded. Her friends were late. As always. " Sure" She agreed, her voice indicating that she thought she was talking to a little kid. A hand shot out of the darkness. Long, slim fingers wrapping around her neck. " And don't use that tone with me."

"Kakashi…" She whispered, her oxygen supply running out. "Its 'My Lord' to you." The hand retreated, giving her space to breathe. "Sleep." The voice commanded. Rin shrugged and complied. Her head dropping on to the wall with a soft thump. Her eyes closed. _'I love them and everything…'_ She thought _. ' But can they be any quicker!? After all... We do have an important mission to complete. "_

"Kakashi…" She called softly. "You haven't answered my question." There was a blank silence. " They're in a similar situation." He said expecting her to act concerned. She shrugged. "So that's what's taking them so long" Rin said closing her eyes again. She could wait. _'I can't believe he did that'_ Rin thought reffering to the way Kakashi tried to strangle her. _'Tenten will kill him.'_ She smirked, before realizing something. _'Oh crup! I'm going Ino! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenten groaned and opened her eyes. Her hands were tied by her sides, her back leaning against something soft and warm. "Hinata?" She guessed. " " Hinata stuttered quietly. This told Tenten two things. Hinata's voice was extremely quiet which meant someone was in the room with them. The second thing was she realized, was that whoever it was, it was a guy. Otherwise Hinata wouldn't stutter. "Do we have a chance Hina?" She asked curiously, wondering whether they could just quickly cut the ropes, defeat whoever was in the room and escape. However she was surprised when a cold voice from somewhere behind her answered instead. "No, for one, there are two of us. Also, we are trained to deal with imposters like you." Tenten smirked. "Sure you are, little guy. Whatever you say."

Hinata flinched as the young man on the other side of the room got up and took a step in their direction. As soon as Tenten sensed her friend's fear she was on her feet, Hinata, still strapped to her back. Making a sharp turn she kicked out at their captor, her foot colliding with his palm. The next thing she knew, she was flying backwards, about to squish Hinata. Well she wasn't about to let that bastard hurt her friend.

Twisting her body sharply, She let her face collide with the floor, the wound on her forehead reopening. She looked up to see a guy standing over her. His long brown hair reaching just below the waist. His face solemn. Another boy pushed past him, he had blond spiky hair, and was wearing a black and orange ninja suit. He looked at the girls worriedly. "Oi, Teme be gentler." He told the bastard that pushed her. Tenten decided she liked him. After helping the girls get back in to a sitting position, He introduced himself. "My name is Naruto and I will be the next Hokagage after Lord Hanzo!" Tenten's face twisted in to a mask of hatred at the name. Naruto reared back at that expression "And this is Neji-teme!" He said, quickly changing the subject. Tenten's face became even more furious.

 _'This is going to be a long day' Hinata decided_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura woke up in to an unpleasant situation. As usual. Her left hand and foot were cuffed to Ino, who was sleeping like a log. She sighed. Seeing as she never went to school, she knew only a couple simple of equations. For example 'Waking up + Sleeping Ino = certain death.' So Sakura stretched using her free hand, and sat up, careful to not wake the sleeping bear. She was sure her friend will wake up in a few moments anyway.

The room she found herself in was the weirdest one yet, followed closely by that time she woke up dangling by her ankles off a cliff. This room however was even worse. It was shaped as a pentagon, and on the walls there were rows and rows of photos, pictures and masks. But the fact that all these artifacts were of the person she hated most, infuriated the girl. Heck, event the ceiling had the face of that Madara trucking idiot on it. "Danzo" She hissed, glaring at the pictures.

"You know…" A voice said lazily from behind her. "He isn't going to die if you glare at his pictures". Sakura looked at the person who said this. It was a young man sitting cross legged on the floor. His eyes closed. The thing that struck her as weird about him was the pineapple shaped head. On closer inspection it turned out that it was actually, only the hair shaped as a pineapple. His head was perfectly normal. After classing him as harmless, she glared at the pictures again. "Sadly." She muttered.

"What's this?" A cold voice said to her right. "Are you saying that there is something wrong with _Lord_ Danzo?" Sakura was about to make a witty reply when suddenly her friend stirred, woken up by the sound of the cold voice. _'Oh, Crup!'_ Sakura thought as Ino sat up and her hand flew to the source of the irritating sound. Unfortunately that source was located right behind Sakura, which meant she was the one that ended up as Ino's target. The blonde's hand connected with Sakura's cheek, which in turn, became an amazing shade of crimson. The pink haired girl waited for a couple moments for her friend to realize what she has done. "Sakura?" Ino asked sleepily. "Did we get caught again?" Sakura rubbed her cheek and muttering a quick "yeah", turned around to face the cause of it.

It was a boy about her age, give or take a year, crouching next to her, his eyes emotionless. "Hey, chicken ass!" She greeted, referring to the way his hair was piled in a neat looking chicken ass the back. Ino looked at him too, and giggled slightly. "Hot ass, more like". Sakura ignored the comment and glanced at the other guy. "Oi, Pineapple head, whateveryournameis!" She called. The boy opened his eyes and looked at her lazily, "Shikamaru" he answered "And the other guy is Sasuke." Sakura looked at the said boy before realizing something. "You are an Uchiha." It wasn't a question so Sasuke decided not to answer. "You are Itachi's younger brother."Sasuke stood up and glared menacingly at the girls. "Yeah so what?"

The girls smirked remembering how they managed to escape from the ANBU, and lock Itachi in a cell. He didn't seem to mind though. He could probably easily escape and capture them, but the girls had a feeling he disliked Danzo as much as they did. "Nothing" Ino and Sakura chorused. Shikamaru glanced at them. "You're weird."He muttered. "It's called a personality" Ino started "Get one!" Sakura completed. Oh, the joy of pissing off people you don't like.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00ooooooooo0

After, on lord Fugaku's orders, the guys made sure that their captives were tied up and had no ways to escape, they all gathered in the dining room to discuss why the heck Sasuke's father would want slaves such as those in the house. Naruto sat on the table swinging his legs carelessly. "They seem okay" He said. "Although Tenten is a bit scary". Sasuke who was leaning against a wall, let out a displeased "Hn, dobe, you find everything scary" To be rewarded by a shoe to the head, which he easily blocked. Kakashi shot them an angry look. It was obvious he was the leader, he was also the oldest. "Well, Rin, the one I got, was definitely no leader. Although, it does seem like she is a loyal follower." Naruto shot him a curious look. In battles Kakashi always killed the leader first. That was the best strategy in his opinion.

"It isn't Hinata either. Too shy, and follows instructions way too easily." He shared. "Could be Tenten though" Sasuke thought for a moment. "It could be Sakura or Ino. I didn't really get a good look at the latter so I'm not sure. Shikamaru spoke up. "There is a good reason for that." Sasuke looked at him confused. "Good reason for what?" Shikamaru sighed "This is such a drag." He cleared his throat before continuing "Ino. You didn't get a good look at her, because Sakura kept distracting our attention to herself. It almost seemed…" He glanced at Kakashi knowing their leader wouldn't believe what he was about to say. "Protective." To his surprise Kakashi, just nodded. "They don't care what happens to those who don't abide rules because they're worse than scum already." Neji looked at his friend. This was the first time Kakashi didn't badly criticize someone for breaking rules.

"So you have absolutely no idea why any of them are here?" Sasuke shook his head. "But…" He looked at his friends making sure he had their attention. "Apparently there is another slave arriving this evening, as well as Gaara of the desert" Naruto shook his head. It just didn't add up. "Why don't we just go and ask them?" He suggested. The rest of the group nodded. Kakashi as the leader decided that Rin would be the best choice.

After tying her up he locked her in a guest room with no windows. Just in case she got any ideas. Just as they made the last turn Kakashi stopped, getting Naruto to walk straight in to his back. The hyper active boy took a step back rubbing his nose. "Hey what's the big idea!?" He shouted. "I'm sure I locked the door" Kakashi muttered, ignoring the younger boy's loud complaints.

Opening the door he stopped in his tracks, expecting to see anything but what he did. "How did you!?..." He gasped.

 **Author: Ah, the cliff hangers... Who doesnt love them?**

 **Tenten: Readers... If you dare go Shikamaru on us, and don't comment...**

 **Hinata and Rin: You won't get virtual cookies?**

 **Ino: YOU DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!**

 **Sakura: Now I am absolutely sure *Dodges heavy flying object*** **That weird, crazy woman woman adopted.**


	2. The craziest friends

Chapter 2

 **Helooo people. I've decided to write down the ages of my characters just because they are amazing. Okay, so its ladies first.**

 **Rin-15**

 **Sakura-14**

 **Tenten-14**

 **Ino-14**

 **Hinata-14**

 **Matsuri-13**

 **Gaara-14**

 **Naruto-15**

 **Shikamaru-15**

 **Neji-15**

 **Sasuke-15**

 **Kakashi-16**

 **Whew that's a long list.**

Kakashi walked in to the room fully, and glared at the five girls sitting crossed, legged in a circle, playing naughts and crosses on the floor with a sharpie. "We were bored, so we decided to play" Rin smiled "Want to join us?" Hinata looked in amusement at her sister. Rin could act innocent, but her sister knew all too well that event little, shy Rin had her demons. Shikamaru's eyes widened at the sharpie. He stood in the doorway, before taking a step back. "Watson." He eyed on Ino's mischievous face "We've got problems" He said, before following Sasuke who ran out, without a word. After a couple of minutes, a very tired Shikamaru entered the room glancing at the girls warily. "They drew a moustache and glasses on _every_ single mask and picture of Lord Danzo. Amazingly even the ones on the ceiling" He sighed. Naruto's face went extremely pale. "What did Sasuke say?" He asked. "Should I skip the swearing?" Naruto nodded. "Well then, he didn't say anything" Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto looked around, confused. "So Sasuke just kept quiet?" Sakura laughed. "Never thought I would say this but… He's even worse than you Ino". Naruto studied Ino. "I could beat her in battle anytime!" He declared after a minute of thought. Rin smiled "I win" She said looking at the grid with three circles going across it diagonally. "Not fair" Tenten pouted. "You always win! I want a rematch!" Naruto shot the girls an angry look. Sakura stared at him; she never would have imagined the hyper active blonde to be the type to complain about ruined floors. "Hey! Why didn't anyone ask me if I want to play!?" The boy shouted. Hinata smiled shyly and waved him over, shaking a pencil out of her sleeve, she passed it to him. He drew a quick grid, and cross in the middle.

Before Kakashi had the time to murder anyone, a servant walked in. He was big. Big enough to probably throw over the entire mansion and rule it. _'So he works here out of his own free will. That makes him dangerous'_ Sakura thought. Studying the ginger giant. A butterfly circled him and landed on his head. "Lord Fugaku wants you in his office." He told the boys. "As well as master Sasuke and the girls." Ino got up and without waiting for anyone grabbed the first hand she saw, before dragging the owner of it out of the room. "What a drag." He muttered. Rin glanced at Kakashi calmly as he grabbed her arm and pulled the girl up. Tenten was on her feet and about follow in a flash. A figure blocked her path. "If you so much as put a hand on her… You piece of dead meat…" She shouted after Kakashi's retreating back. "Let go. I can walk on my own" She told Neji who was attempting unsuccessfully to drag her out off the room. Sakura got up and walked out on her own to the desperate protests of Naruto, who was following her, hand in hand with a madly blushing Hinata.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o000o0o0

"What!?" Sasuke shouted his face twisted in horror, as he watched the girls rolling around the floor, laughing their heads off. Naruto stared at Sasuke's father as if he was a piece of poo on his shoe. "Let me get this clear." He said finally "Lord Danzo wants us. To teach those slaves. Good manners." Ino was hiccupping madly, laughing all the while. Rin and Hinata sat on the floor holding their sides in pain, trying, unsuccessfully to stop laughing. Tenten and Sakura were leaning against the wall, smirking slightly at the boy's reactions. Neji shot the twins a dirty look, before turning his attention back to Lord Fugaku. "What have they done, for Lord Danzo to do this to them?" He asked. The girls exchanged amused glances before bursting out laughing all over again. "Yay! Story time!" Ino giggled.

Lord Fugaku glanced at the papers in his hands before passing them to Sasuke. The boy's eyes widened at the list. He studied it for a moment before passing it to Naruto. The said boy yelped and looked at Hinata who was laughing, before looking back at the list. "How have they not been executed yet!?" He asked Lord Fugaku. "There is no proof that they are the ones that actually did it. Also, they would make great workers if they weren't up to mischief all the time. " Lord Fugaku sighed. Sasuke cleared his throat to get his father's attention. "What about Gaara of the Sand and the other slave that is arriving this evening?" His father nodded. "He'll be doing the same sort of mission." He confirmed. Naruto did a back flip, "Yipeeeeeeee! Gaara is coming!" He shouted happily.

Lord Fugaku folded his arms and looked at Sasuke. "Pick one" He said. Sasuke looked at him, confused. "Pick one" His father said pointing at the girls. After about two seconds of his son standing there, not doing anything his patience ran out. "You there, with the dyed hair, get over here." The girls looked at each other. "It's natural." They all said at the same time. Sakura pushed off the wall and went over to Sasuke. "You" He said jabbing a finger at Tenten "Are going with Neji." Tenten looked at the boys. "Let me guess" She sighed "The ugly one that looks like a girl." Naruto looked at her as if she was magic "That's right! How did you guess!?" Tenten did the best facepalm Naruto's friends have ever seen. And with him around they see only the best. "Karma told me" The bun headed girl muttered walking to stand by Neji's side.

Naruto literally pounced on Hinata with a "Hina-Chan! Can I please go in a pair with you!?" Whilst all the girls burst out laughing at their friend's red face. "I'm surrounded by idiots" Kakashi muttered, grabbing Rin's hand as Ino shoved her in to him. The queen of escape smirked, before strutting over to Shikamaru. _'Escaping will be so much easier if there is only a stupid lazy ass watching me'_ Shikamaru just sighed. "This is such a drag."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Just as the group of ten was about to leave the office, a servant knocked, and with a quick "Lord Gaara has arrived, as well as the slave." Let in a young man. He was about Sakura's age, with red hair and a gourd on his back. Before a brown haired girl was pushed in, she was tied up so tightly, there were black and blue bruises all over her arms. She stumbled and fell, only to be caught by Tenten. In one moment she was surrounded by girls, who completely ignoring Lord Fugaku's protests untied the brunette. She was about Hinata and Ino's age maybe younger, Sakura held the girl's hand letting her chakra flow in to the little body, hoping that she would have the guts not to tell anyone. "Thanks, I'm Matsuri" The girl muttered squeezing Sakura's hand with a shy smile. "I'm Tenten." "H-hinata" "My name is Rin, nice to meet you." "It's just Ino" "I am Sakura" "AND MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'LL BE HOKAGAGE SOMEDAY! BELIEVE IT!"

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After everyone has settled down Lord Fugaku repeated the mission. "These slaves are suspected of some serious crimes, but there is no proof that they are the ones that actually did it. Lord Danzo wants the six of you to get them presentable for the next auction. At the end of the month they will pass an obedience test, although I suspect it won't take you half as long to do this. They must act meek and obey all orders. Understood? You are dismissed." Just as the group of twelve was about to leave the office, Lord Fugaku called them back. "One final thing. You are not to let those slaves out of your sight. They are slippery, and tricked some amazing shinobi. Oh and Gaara. You'll be going with Matsuri." The red headed boy just nodded and walked out, followed closely by the rest of the group.

In the diner Kakashi stopped, followed closely by the familiar cry of "Oi, What's the big idea!?" Kakashi shot the girls a dangerous look, before smirking. "Accidents happen" He said and kept walking. For a trained shinobi though, he was pretty slow, before he had time to react Rin was by his side and with a "They sure do" He was suddenly flying. Out of the first floor window and on to the soft grass below. Ino smiled. Teleporting her mind in to Rin's body wasn't much of a challenge. She just couldn't resist the temptation of pushing the blond know it all, even if it wasn't good for her friend. Oh well Accidents happen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin always thought her friends were the best. Actually she knew her friends was the best, they just had to do absolutely everything to prove her wrong. Everything was extremely funny to them; Then someone got hurt. After that it became hysterical. She shook her head at Ino who was laughing her ass off, her arm around Shikamaru's shoulder. "OhGodSakura" She said breathlessly "Did you see his face!?" Sakura nodded laughing too hard to give a proper answer. She was the only girl that didn't have a guy next to her. He was… Uh… Busy. In fact he was busy since an hour ago when he decided it'd be smart to call Sakura ugly. The water in the shower next door stopped running, and Sasuke's cold, irritated voice was heard. "Oi, slaves. What the heck did you use?"

"Naruto" The pink haired girl whispered. "Can you please tell him that the marker pen was permanent, but wait for me to hide first?" Naruto looked scared. "S-S-Sakura c-chan, I'm s-s-sorry b-but I'm too y-young to d-die." He stuttered out, sounding exactly like Hinata. The pink haired girl shrugged. "Oh well, I'm a fast runner…" She sighed, preparing for death before standing by the door and getting ready to sprint. Kakashi looked at her, uninterested, currently thinking of a good story to explain to Lord Fugaku, on why a slave was seriously injured or dead. _'Accidents happen'_ The silver haired guy finally decided. He would have helped… But Sasuke could pretty much murder the girl himself.

With a squeak of "They are permanent", The troublemaker raced out of the room. There was a roar, a crash, and then Sasuke Uchiha, in all glory fell out of the bathroom face first, on to the marble floor. Wearing only plain, black pants. On his cheeks, in luminous pink were whiskers, long and curling upwards at the tips, whilst his forehead was decorated with fluffy cat ears. He looked like a murderous kitten. Naruto totally collapsed, laughing his head off at the sight of his, oh so serious and mature, friend in the situation he was in now. The girl he was supposed to be teaching good manners, blushing madly, covered her innocent eyes at the sight of the half naked boy, which caused Tenten to roll around the floor in hysterics. Ah, the joy of having crazy friends.

There were only two ice cubes that didn't have a laughing fit after this scene. Gaara and Kakashi. Even an extremely pissed Neji let out a short bark of laughter. Rin rolled her eyes, as Ino fainted from lack of oxygen. Kakashi yanked Rin's arm angrily, as if she has misbehaved. "Keep rolling your eyes" He sneered meanly "Maybe you'll actually find a brain back there." He was like that ever since _the incident._ "Yes Kakashi-sama, sorry Kakashi-sama." The girl muttered, looking down apologetically. Kakashi didn't understand it, she looked different in the moment she pushed him then now. She seemed possessed. By this point Sasuke was on his feet and out of his door. As soon as the sound of his footsteps died down, the boys sighed sadly and looked at their own troublemakers. Only For a moment there was silence. Then a shout rang after the crazy girls sprinting down the corridor, after their friend… They were really worried. What if Sakura killed the guy? How would they explain that? "Oi, oi! Slaves! Get back here! Shikamaru! Stay with the one that fainted! Come on let's go you guys!"

ФЙЦУЫЯЧЛДШЩЗЪЙЦУКЕНГШЩЗХЪФЫВАПРОЛДЖЖЭЯЧСМИТЬБЮ

Sakura was cornered, her back pressed firmly against the brick wall, Sasuke was approaching her deliberately slowly, his cute kitten face twisted in to a mask of pure hatred. Somehow, Sakura didn't think he was there to just tell her off, which made it a case of who would kill the other first. She could probably win using chakra which was, sadly, not an option because that Hyuuga guy seemed to possess the 'moon syndrome' or as Hinata read in a book the 'Byakugan'. It let him see and recognize chakra, and the pink haired girl was afraid that even her shy friend's ability to conceal most of their power would not be enough. And if he did see Sakura using chakra, then her friends and their pink haired leader would have to face execution. Not an appealing idea.

Sasuke stopped at arm's length from the girl. She stood up straighter, and grinned at him, although he could see the wariness in her eyes. They stood, facing each other. Their gazes interlocked, you could almost see the sparks flying. Sparks of pure hatred. "Come here." He demanded. Sakura tilted her head to the side, considering the command before shaking her head in refusal. Sasuke wasn't in the mood for this. Grabbing her short, pink hair the teenager yanked her towards him; her head hitting his chest with a muffled thump, but before he could smash her back against the wall, thin, elegant hands snuck around his neck, slim fingers stopping on his pressure points. Well if she couldn't use chakra she'll use her medical knowledge.

She was about to knock him out when a young man appeared from around the corner, wearing a green spandex costume, with orange arm and legwarmers. He also had a mushroom haircut, and abnormally round eyes. Everything was frozen for a second, no one quite understanding what the heck just happened. All attention was directed at the newcomer. The pink haired girl's eyes widened before she let go of Sasuke's neck, and breaking free of his iron grip rushed towards the boy who stood there with a confused expression, as the girl threw her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder momentarily before she proceeded to squeeze him tightly, choking the guy. "Lee" She squealed, before grabbing his hand and with a "Comeoncomeoncomeon, Tennie missed you so much!" disappeared around the corner, leaving behind a cloud of dust and a very dazed, confused Uchiha.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile the girls were fighting their own battle, trying to not use chakra or give themselves away by using ninja moves. Ino and Tenten were already held down by Gaara's sand. To be fair though, Shikamaru and Naruto were temporarily disabled as well. With Shikamaru on the ground nursing his arm, which had bright red, angry tooth marks on it and was bleeding slightly. Handiwork of Ino. Then there was Naruto who cushioned Hinata's fall, as she flew all the way across the room, from Neji's hit, sending the blonde face first in to the wall. Naruto conveniently lost consciousness muttering something about ramen. Hinata just got up and kept dodging attacks thrown at her by Neji, who, after seeing her eyes became very interested in the girl. He needed to check something out and to do that he would have to infuriate her enough to make her attack full strength.

Rin was the best ninja out of the group so it wasn't surprising that she hasn't been captured yet, what the girls found weird was how easily little, vulnerable Matsuri could dodge every attack thrown at her, not giving away any clues to being a ninja but still moving as if she was flying. Tenten decided there and then that she would beg the thirteen year old join their little group. She seemed pretty nice and got along with everyone. Why not?

Rin dodged another hit from Kakashi and grabbing Matsuri's hands swung her around, hearing a satisfying crunch as the girl's feet connected with the head of a very irritated masked teen. Kakashi stumbled forwards, and Rin seeing her chance, charged at him, her foot connecting with his back. What she didn't expect was for her foot to go straight through him and stay there. 'It's a water clone.' She thought, struggling to get out. 'This is bad. Really bad' Rin sighed, knowing that without chakra this was hopeless. "Lightning strike me now" The oldest girl of the group muttered. There was a charge of electricity behind her, and she whipped her head round, to see what was going on. It was Kakashi his face close to hers. "Maybe it will" He whispered in her ear, before his hand flew towards her heart, lightning cackling around it. Rin smiled softly at him. "Maybe…" She muttered closing her eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise, before he felt everything start spinning and collapsed.

"Oops?" Hinata offered, her Byakugan retreating, as she looked at Kakashi's unconscious face.

 **Please people! This is ridiculous! If you have gotten as far as this chapter then you should at least comment something!**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I'm Kishimoto. Does anyone doubt it? ReVieW If YoU dO *Yeah… She is desperate***

 **By the way, who else has crazy friends that you totally hate, but you wouldn't be able to survive without them? I love my friends! Literally, they are completely insane. Although I can't talk. I'm the craziest of the group.**


End file.
